1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to illumination apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved flashlight holder apparatus wherein the same is arranged to secure a flashlight relative to a work site for providing selective illumination thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flashlight holder apparatus has been set forth in the prior art to position a flashlight at a predetermined orientation. Such apparatus is set forth and exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,719 to Chopp wherein a flashlight holder includes a base member formed with a plurality of rigid spaced ribs and rod members mounted to the base for positioning a flashlight therewithin.
The prior art has heretofore, however, failed to provide for an articulated rod assemblage permitting ease of orientation of a flashlight member for providing selective illumination and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.